Crossover challenges
by kitsunelover300
Summary: I present to you story challenges for any writer who wishes to improve their story telling and their own unique writing styles. The crossover and story challenges so far are Danny Phantom/Bleach, Teen Titans/Danny Phantom, Teen Titans/Bleach and many more inside. Please take a look and give me some feedback!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hey guys! I've decided to make multiple challenges for this! I hope some of you will decide to try and do some of them! PM me when you pick one out!  
**

**As I said before, I will try and update "Twisted Parallels" when I can.  
**

* * *

**Danny Phantom/Bleach:  
**

**Walker: **Alright punks, here is the basic idea of the story. It will be a Danny Phantom and Bleach crossover if you couldn't tell from my presence. What will happen is Danny and his sidekicks will be up in Japan somehow and will get caught in the crossfires of the Winter war.

Simple enough right? Wrong! Like with any good legal system, this story has rules!

Rule one:

Have an explanation about why the punks are in Japan. It can range from dimensional crossing to a school trip to Japan in which they are of the same universe. If that is the case, then also explain a relationship between the Seireitei, Hueco Mundo and the Ghost zone and what ghosts are in contrast with hollows and spirits. Every explanation absolutely has to make sense. Also deal with the language barrier in any way you choose. In Kitsunelover's words-"Be creative with it".

Rule two:

Danny can't reveal that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are one and the same right from the get go. At least be 10 chapters in before you decide to have him turn between either of his selves in front of the Soul Society punks. Do it however you wish.

Rule three:

Danny, Sam and Tucker will be the main Danny Phantom characters in the story. You may add others into the story but they won't have as large a role. The only exception to this will be Clockwork, and he must be given an important role into the story as well.

Rule four:

Any pairing, whether yaoi, yuri or straight, is acceptable. However, romance is only to be a salad side dish to the story with action and adventure being the meat and potatoes. ABSOLUTELY NO HAREM! The only pairings that will be absolute in this story are GinRan, and past IsshinxMasaki and ByaHisa.

Rule five:

This is in relation to rule four. The story's rating is to be T rated. There can be no lemons or overly gory scenes. Swearing by both sides is acceptable as long as you don't overdo it.

Rule six:

Sam and Tucker have to gain powers of their own and fight their own battles in this war at least once. They have to given character focus in at least one chapter each as well. Also, Sam's powers have to be plant related. If you give them hollow powers, give an explanation and it will have to be within reason. Again, be creative.

Rule six:

Break the black and white views of Team Phantom. This should be simple enough. Do with it however you wish.

Rule seven:

The timeline will go according to the canon of Bleach, especially the fight with Aizen. However, you may twist the fights to fit your story. The timeline of the Danny Phantom canon has to be after Urban Jungle. Whether or not Phantom Planet has happened is your decision.

Rule eight:

If you could, make some improvements on some of the Bleach characters, especially Ichigo, so long as they don't become overly powerful. Also, create a deeper bond between Ichigo, Zangetsu and Shiro than what was expressed in the show. Interpret it how you will.

Rule nine:

Danny must accompany Ichigo's team when Orihime is kidnapped. Sam and Tucker will be left in Karakura to deal with whoever Aizen sends in until he makes his move. You may create your own arrancars for this if you so choose.

Rule ten:

The last rule and possibly the greatest, or easiest challenge depending on how you look at it, is prevent Ichigo's use of Mugetsu. Ichigo will be the one to defeat Aizen, but make it longer and twist it up a little.

* * *

**Danny Phantom/Teen Titans:  
**

**Walker: Alright punks, here is the basic idea for the story. Instead of Jump City, the spell Raven used to leave Azarath leads her to Amity Park and all the ghostly chaos that comes with it.  
**

Rule one: 

Raven has to see Phantom fighting and help him out without being seen. She has to meet the Phantom members at Casper high. Explain how she got enrolled as well.

Rule two: 

The main pairings for this are either DannyxSam or DannyxRaven, your decision. Either way, he develops a sibling bond with whomever he doesn't end up with. NO HAREM and no bashing of other characters.

Rule three:

The main genre of the story is to be Adventure/Supernatural and, again, romance is only a side dish for the story. Nothing to overwhelming.

Rule four:

Other than the 3 parts of "The End", include the episodes "Nevermore", "Fear itself" and "Spellbound" in the story and convert them to fit with the Danny Phantom story line.

Rule five:

Robin is to be made a main character, but don't bring him into the story until later, but at least a couple of months before "The End", along with the rest of them team. The other titans are to be made supporting characters, sorta like Jazz.

Rule six:

As much as Slade fits the role of the messenger, make one of the major Danny Phantom villains into the messenger for Raven's destiny.

Rule seven:

Sam and Tucker have to find their own means of fighting, for they will need it when Raven's prophecy comes to light.

Rule eight:

The Emoti-clones are to have a more profound role in the story, appearing in fitting situations.

Rule nine:

Be creative with it!

* * *

**Teen Titans/Bleach:**

**Walker:** Alright punks, here is the basic summary for this challenge. Raven thought she was freed from her father and his demonic influences, but, as they say, blood is thicker than water. After losing control and nearly killing her team in a fight with a villain with an upgrade, Raven finds herself losing control of Rage and the emotions she kept so guarded. Racked with guilt and losing her grip on her powers, Raven leaves her communicator and her life as a Titan behind. Several months later, she finds herself in Karakura, Japan and is caught in the crossfires of their own supernatural affairs.**  
**

Rule one:**  
**

Has to take place several months after "The End" and before the arrancar arc.**  
**

Rule two: 

Raven has to meet Ichigo and the others by assisting them in a battle, maybe during their battle with the Water using bounts or you could make up your own story line battle for that moment.

Rule three:

The story is to be rated T and the genres will be Supernatural and adventure or suspense. Any pairing is acceptable, be they canon or crossover or straight, yaoi or yuri provided that you don't make the romance a main focal point.

Rule four:

The Titans have to appear at some point and time but don't bring them into the story until it is at its peak. You will need to explain how they found her, and make sure that when she does decide to stay in Karakura, that she and the team leave on good terms.

Rule five: 

Raven has to help Ichigo with his inner conflicts, seeing as she understands his predicament, what with Rage and all. Also, have her take Ichigo into her own mind, when she feels she can trust him and all and have a meeting between Ichigo, Zangetsu and Shiro with Raven's own mind aspects.

Rule six: 

At some point later in the story, Raven has to accept her demon heritage and learn to control the full extent of her powers. Expand on them a little as well, provided that you don't make her overly powerful.

Rule seven:

Be creative and make it an awesome story! Oh, and leave the ending hanging so there is an option for any who want to make a sequel to it! That will be your biggest challenge.

* * *

**Author's notes: There you have it guys. I**** may add some more challenges later on so be on the look out, or just alert it. I will try and get another chapter out of "Twisted parallels" as soon as I can.  
**

**I await your responses!  
**

**Have fun guys!  
**

**~Kitsunelover300  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Hey guys! I'm back with more challenges! I do hope all of you decide to take a look at them and even decide to do them!**

* * *

**Danny Phantom/Digimon:  
**

**Walker: Alright punks, here is the basic summary! It has been 2 years since the defeat of Malomyotismon and life for the digidestined has taken a normal turn towards just being teenagers. But when Ken's parents get a job offer they can't refuse, life for the Digidestined of Kindness takes yet another paranormal turn. Now in Amity Park in America, Ken will have to see if he has what it take to be a leader when 9 kids at his new school become digidestined and when 2 evils rise again, one of the digital and one of the ghostly kind.  
**

Rule one:

As said before, this takes two years after the defeat of Malomyotismon, and not everyone in the world has a digimon and digimon are still unknown to a lot of places in the world. For Danny Phantom, this will take place before the Ultimate Enemy.

Rule two: 

The rating has to be T, the genre has to be Adventure/Supernatural and romance is acceptable as a third but is not to take up as the main focus of the story. The main pairs have to be DannyxSam and either Kenyako or KenKari.

Rule three:

NO BASHING OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS! I realize that the A-lister members of the Digidestined of Amity Park have a lot of haters, but I want all characters to be in character, and as a greater challenge, improve on their own personalities and change them gradually throughout the story. I also don't want Danny to reveal that he's Phantom to them because it would just be too fast.

Rule four:

Ken is going to be the main focus of the story, but have some of the chapters be in the views of the other characters as well. They will need a lot of love in this story as well.

Rule five:

Danny's digimon has to being either Terriermon or Guilmon, the other ones are your choice. However, you cannot use Agumon, Veemon, Armadillomon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon or Wormmon. You also can't use Shoutmon, Cutemon or the other Xros war digimon that combine instead of digivolve. As an added bonus, try to use digimon that haven't been used as partners in the series, like Coronamon, Lunamon or Fanbeemon. You will also need to create crests for them and their digivices and crests have to be the same color.

Rule six:

The nine digidestined of Amity Park are to be Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Star, Kwan, Paulina, Valerie and Dash. Danny, Sam and Tucker have to meet theirs before The Ultimate Enemy, Jazz has to find hers right after or maybe even during if you can find a way and the rest have to find theirs after. Other characters can have digimon, but they can't have crests or be "official" digidestined obviously.

Rule seven:

The Ultimate Enemy has to be a key episode in the blooming friendship between Ken and the Phantom Trio. You will have to explain what happened to Dan's partner after the explosion at the Nasty burger and in 10 years since Danny went off the deep end, the Dark Ocean has to make a debut or a mention in this episode and Ken has to experience flashbacks of his time as the Digimon Kaiser in this future.

In the aftermath of this episode, unlike in the series, present some emotional conflict in the four of them, especially Danny.

Rule eight:

The main digital bad guy has to be either Zeedmilleniummon, Yggdrasil or Daemon and the seven demon lords. The main ghostly bad guy is up to you but don't use Vlad if you can help it.

Rule nine:

The other digidestined can't make their official appearance until the peak of the story, probably after Amity's digidestined, including Ken, get their digimon to digivolve to the Ultimate level.

While we're on this, all of them have to be able to digivolve their digimon to their mega levels by the end of this story, including Ken, Davis, Cody, TK and Kari. One nit pick is that Gatomon's mega level has to be Ophanimon instead of Magnadramon.

Rule ten:

As always, have fun and be creative with it!

* * *

Bleach/Digimon:

**Walker: Alright punks, here is the plot of this story. Ichigo has a secret that not even his family knows. When he was 11 years old, as a way for him to deal with his mother's death, Isshin sends him to a summer camp away from home, which turns out to be the best summer of his life. Meeting his digimon partner and facing enemies such as Myotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon before having to part with his partner, he's never forgotten but never told anyone of it, but still keeps in contact with Tai and the others. Now, after the summer of having to rescue Rukia, instead of facing Bounts, Ichigo gets word of the Digimon Emperor's exploits in the digital world and eventually gets his new friends involved with the digital world. Will Ichigo be able to lead battle against both Aizen and Malomyotismon?  
**

Rule one:**  
**

The storyline will take place right after the Soul Society arc but before the Arrancar arc for Bleach and in the beginning of Digimon 02. The Digimon arc up until after Davis and Magnamon beat Kimeramon will replace the Bount arc.

Rule two:

This story, as will most of my stories, will be rated T and have little romance. There is absolutely NO HAREM or DigimonxHuman pairings in this story and no bashing either!

Rule three:

Ichigo's partner has to be Lunamon. His crest and digivice have to be purplish in color and you are allowed to create your own crest for him, though it, like the others, is gone to keep the digital world stable so Lunamon won't be able to digivolve to Ultimate until the others are able to.

Rule four:

Other characters in Bleach are allowed to have a digimon character in this story. Thus, they will have to have a chapter dedicated to them meeting and them fighting together which results in them digivolving to Champion at some point. You can't use any of the other digidestined's digimon but you can use ones from the other series like Tamers and Savers.

Rule five:

The other armored forms of Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Patamon and Gatomon have to be used. Wormmon will have to use the digieggs at some point as well. Exceptions to this will be the digieggs of Miracles and Destiny and only Davis and Willis will be able to use them.

Rule six:

Willis has to make an appearance other than the movie, especially when Myotismon starts to attack.

Rule seven:

The digital crisis and the Winter war have to coincide with each other. Be creative and go crazy with it!

Rule eight:

Have fun and good luck!

* * *

**Digimon 03 and Digimon 05**

**Walker: Okay punks, here is the plotline for the story. It has been over 50 years since the Tamers saved the human and digital worlds from the D-Reaper and said goodbye to their digimon and things have started to go downhill within the digital world. DATs has long been established and everyone save a few others are even aware of the digital world. However, one girl is about to discover that her grandfather's stories may not have been far from the truth.  
**

Rule one:

The timeline is approximately withing the beginning of Digimon data squad, but after Marcus meets Agumon and Thomas.

Rule two:

The girl is supposed to be the grand-daughter of Takato. She is to be of your own creation with a few rules to her character. One, she has to be around 13 years old. Two, her personality has to be her own, with a few characteristics that Takato has. Three, she has to wear goggles as Marcus broke the tradition of the leader having goggles and we need a goggle-headed girl in digimon. Be creative with her and don't make her a Mary-Sue! Oh and her digimon has to be Guilmon, her own not Takato's.

Rule three:

You have to create grandchildren of Rika, Henry and Suzie(cause I kinda want a Lopmon and Terriermon duo) as well and they have to have a Renamon, Terriermon and Lopmon respectively as their partners. They can be a little older than Takato's granddaughter, except Suzie's grandchild but he/she can be the same age or a little younger than her, but the same rules will apply for them as well. As for others, they have to be minor characters, they can't be members of DATs but are able to bond with their own digimon.

Rule four:

The Tamers and the digidestined have to be referenced quite a bit in this story, especially the Tamers. Their digimon have to make their own appearances and, for an added twist, the Gallantmon in the Royal knights has to be Takato's Guilmon. Add stories and dedicate chapters to a few of the older digimon and their tamers.

Rule five:

Follow close to the Digimon Savers timeline, but add in your own twists to it. You may even change the ending since it is a little too much like the ending of Tamers as long as it makes sense.

Rule six:

Have fun with it!

* * *

**Digimon 02**

**Walker: Alright punks. Here's the basic plot for the story. Instead of moving back to New York once he reunites with Kokomon, Willis' mom gets a job offer in Japan that she can't refuse. Moving to Odaiba near the other digidestined, he surprises Davis and the others by his moving. Now involved with the upcoming digital battles ahead, Willis learns what being a digidestined is all about.  
**

Rule one:

The story starts immediately after the movie and after the egg hatches into Kokomon(his form now) and before they meet up with Ken again.

Rule two:

The rating, genre and expectations are the same in this story.

Rule three:

There has to be conflict within Willis, especially when it's obvious Kokomon will have to fight. Kokomon's champion form has to be Turuiemon now that he is free of Diaboromon.

Rule four:

Terriermon can become Rapidmon without the Digiegg of Destiny and, from there, digivolve to MegaGargomon.

Rule five:

You have to use "The Return of Diaboromon" in your story and, this time, have Willis be the one to fight and help defeat his own creation gone wrong.

Rule six:

You are able to change up the epilogue to the story however you like but they still have to have kids who have digimon. If you haven't guessed, I like Taiora, Takari, Kenyako and Koumi.

Rule seven:

Combine the aspects of the original Japanese version of the movie with the American version. The reason behind Kokomon's disappering has to be the same as in the American version but the fight and how the movie went has to be according to the Japanese version.

Rule eight:

Have fun and good luck!

* * *

**Author's notes: I hope they are to your liking and I hope you all decide to give them a try. PM me if you are interested!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Hey again! I have more story challenges for all of you! I am so happy since, yesterday, I have my first challenger who goes by the name of Maebara18. Congratulations on him for taking the 03/05 story and good luck!  
**

**If anyone else wants to take the challenges, all you have to do is PM me! Now let's get started!**

* * *

**Bleach/Digimon  
**

**Walker: Alright punks, here's the basic story line! It's been 5 years since the Tamers defeated the D-Reaper and said goodbye to their digimon and things for them have become normal, too normal if you had to ask them. Now 15 years old, Takato Matsuki finds himself reminiscing on Guilmon and his adventures in the Digital World. Change for him soon comes when his parents' business is moved to Karakura, Japan, a ways away from Shinjuku. Soon he is thrust into worlds that prove to be just as dangerous as the digital world and reunited with his partner after half a decade.  
**

Rule one:

The timeline is 5 years after the D-reaper incident for Digimon and before the Soul Society arc in Bleach, probably before Uryu challenges Ichigo.

Rule two:

Takato and Guilmon will be reunited during the challenge. You may use Gallantmon for this moment, but I would prefer you save the Royal Knight for a later battle. The same with all the other biomerging digimon and tamers.

Rule three:

The main digimon characters have to be Takato, Rika and Henry and their digimon. Bring the later in whenever you like but not too soon and explain how they got there and why (though that is obvious in and of itself). The other tamers can be brought in as well but later into the story, maybe during the arrancar arc.

Rule four:

This story is rated T as well with the same rules as the other stories. The main pairings are to be IchiRuki, Ulquihime and Rukato. No bashing of any of the other characters, no harem and keep them all in character to the best of your abilities.

Rule five:

Takato, Rika and Henry have to gain their own spiritual powers. I will allow Takato to gain his own zanpakuto if you decide to give him shingami powers but within reason and don't make him or his sword overly powerful. The same will apply if you decide to make him and arrancar somehow, though that has to be explained as well. Also have their partners reflect these changes however little, especially during biomerging.

Rule six:

Megidramon has to make another appearance in this story. Don't use him either until at least the war.

Rule seven:

The main digital bad guys have to consist either of ZeedMilleniummon, the demon lords and Daemon (which would have a different Beelzemon) or, if you are up for a bigger challenge, both of them. If so, then the greatest of them, either Zeedmilleniummon or Daemon have to be acquainted with Aizen and the arrancar somehow.

Rule eight:

Ichigo and the other characters have to gain their own partners. Not everyone, mainly Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Rukia and Renji. If you want, include Karin, Yuzu, Keigo, Tatsuki and Mizuiro but they aren't required as with anyone else you feel would have a digimon partner. The main 6 have to be able to biomerge with their partners as well. You can't use any of the digimon that the Tamers, major or minor, have but you are able to use any digimon from the other series and any rookie/champion digimon that haven't made an anime appearance.

Rule nine:

Bring back Leomon somehow and make it make sense! Keep him alive as well because, Kami forbid, the writers of digimon just love to kill him off. Jeri has to be able to digivolve him to ultimate and make him Mega as well with her.

Rule ten:

Be creative and have fun with it!

* * *

**Criminal minds/Alien/Predator**

**Walker: Alright punks, here's the plot line. A new case has the BAU team both stumped and mortified. So far, 2 sets of victims in the same area have turned up with rather odd causes of death, and they don't seem human. What they are about to discover will forever change the way they look at the world.  
**

Rule one:

The timeline is after Aliens vs Predator but the sequel never happened and during season 6 for Criminal minds.

Rule two:

If you have seen the Alien and Predator movies, then you know how they kill. However, I will explain it for those who haven't seen them or don't remember. The Predator's victims were killed with their wrist blades and immense strength then skinned alive and tied up in high places. The Aliens' victims were implanted with the alien parasite then killed when the level one alien burst out of their chests. If there were extra victims, they were killed by their tails and second set of teeth. If there were any survivors of the aliens, they would have acid burns on them or have a freshly implanted parasite in them. But the Alien and Predator are killing within 30 miles of each other and haven't noticed each others presence yet.

Rule three:

The government has to interfere with their investigation but eventually have to confess to them what they are dealing with. Alexa Woods has to make a debut and eventual major role in the story since she will have been the only survivor on the ice expedition in the movie.

Rule four:

You cannot kill anyone on the BAU team since they will be needed for the other two seasons. Anyone else who is in the story has your permission to die (totally pulling a Bane).

Rule five:

Not many rules to this except have fun. Oh, and this has to be rated M since the movies tend to be really violent and have a lot of swearing.

* * *

**Criminal minds/The Mentalist**

**Walker: Okay punks, here's the story line. A serial killer with a disturbing MO has turned up in California, and he isn't Red John. At their wits end, the head of the CBI has called in the BAU to assist in this case. Will Jane and the others be able to handle getting to the mind of a serial killer?  
**

Rule one:

Has to take place after season 3 for The Mentalist and after episode 100 in Criminal Minds, a while after Hailey's death.

Rule two:

The serial killer is to be of your own creation with a few rules to him. He has to be male, he has to be prolific and, the greatest twist, he has to have Dissociative Identity or Multiple Personality Disorder. He has to have only one split personality but he has to be a cross between Charles Henkle and Rafael and powerful as a personality. Make up everything else about him.

Rule three:

Bring in lots of emotional turmoil, specifically with Hotch and Reid. Hotch's reasons for his are obvious but for Reid, bring up memories of his father, of his time with Tobias and with Gideon. The story has to take place during the anniversary of Gideon's leaving.

Rule four:

This brings us to this rule. Gideon has to make an appearance in something other than the team talking about him and flashbacks. Make it make sense.

Rule five:

The story is to be rated either T or M, mostly for the violence of the crime scenes. Keep the characters in character as always and no bashing of the other characters.

Rule six:

Be creative and have glorious sadistic fun with it.

* * *

**Digimon 02/03/05  
**

**Walker: Okay punks, here's the plotline. Things have been looking up for the Digidestined and the Tamers across the digital planes in the past year since the defeat of their greatest enemy (Malomyotismon and the D-reaper), but as they say, there is always a calm before the storm. When they end up in an entirely different digital universe, they will have to work together with the Digimon Data Squad to defeat the being responsible for the happenings in the digital realm. But first they have to deal with the very people they have been sent to help!  
**

Rule one:

For Digimon 02, it takes place a year after the defeat of Malomyotismon. For the Tamers, it's after the movie Runaway Locomon so they have since reunited with their digimon. For Digimon Data squad, it's after Marcus meets Thomas, probably around episode 10.

Rule two:

Of the digidestined, Davis, Kari, TK, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Tai, Matt and Willis have to be sent in first. The others may come in later if you wish but explain how they were able to get there. Of the Tamers, Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryou, Jeri and Suzie have to be sent in. And the characters of Data squad are kept the same.

Rule three:

When they are dropped into the Data squad's universe, split them into groups. For example, Davis, Willis and Ken and their partners wake up and explore only to run into Jeri and Suzie. Then TK, Yolei and Matt and their digimon run into Rika and Ryou and their partners and the same for the last group of Tai, Kari and Cody who run into Takato and Henry. They don't have to be in this order, however, Takato has run into whichever group Tai is in.

Rule four:

That brings us to this rule. The Data squad has to go an arrest these people for their "illegal" use of Digimon. The reason for these groups are that Thomas, Yoshi and Marcus will go after and fight to arrest them and split up to take down the digidestined and tamers. Marcus has to fight Tai's group, Thomas has to fight with Matt's group and Yoshino will apprehend Davis' group.

Rule five:

They can't all immediately hit it off. The Tamers and Digidestined probably will since Ken knows Ryou and the Tamers are familiar with the digidestined after watching the show in their universe with the Digidestined finding similarities of themselves in the Tamers but, in the Data squad universe, humans and digimon aren't allowed to interact outside of DATs so there is going to be some conflict.

Rule six:

Dedicate a chapter to Ken and Ryou and explain their entire story over a chapter or two. Make things up if there isn't much information.

Rule seven:

Have SkullGreymon, Megidramon and the corrupt Cherubimon make their grimly debuts later into the story, maybe during or just before Marcus goes crazy and ShineGreymon becomes Shinegreymon ruin mode.

Rule eight:

As in the first story of this chapter, bring back Leomon somehow. This will probably entail Impmon and Ai and Mako becoming involved later on but just bring him back for Jeri since she will need him later on.

Rule nine:

The main enemy, other than Kurata and the Royal Knights to some extent, has to be Zeedmilleniummon. I haven't seen the end battle to Data squad so I don't really know who the final enemy was.

Rule ten:

Tai and Matt, and probably TK and Kari as well have to be able to make their partners go into the Ultimate level. So, you are allowed to use whatever you feel will make sense to allow this except give them the DNA charge. Maybe Izzy can do something if you bring him into the story.

Rule eleven:

As always, have fun with it!

* * *

**Author's note: There we go! I anticipate some eventual feedback and takers! Please at least take a look!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Hey again everyone! I am back with more crossover story challenges and this one, since I am in the digimon mood, will include digimon in all of the four.**

**Without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

**Digimon/Multiple anime:  
**

**Walker: Alright ingrates, here is the plot for this story. 6 months after the defeat of Malomyotismon, the Digidestined, which includes Willis, were enjoying a nice vacation from the evils of the world. However, when a mysterious figure connected to the Dark Ocean and the virus that attacked Diaboromon and Kokomon takes Kari, the reborn Kokomon, Ken and the spirit of Wizardmon, their calm has fallen prey to the storm. Unable to find him, the Digidestined have all but given up. But when TK receives an email from a woman named Yuuko, it will be up to TK, Patamon, Davis, Veemon, Gatomon, Wormmon, Willis and Terriermon to save them, traveling across dimensions in doing so.  
**

Rule one:

As said, this takes place 6 months after the defeat of Malomyotismon. You may decide the timelines of the other anime and cartoon they travel to.

Rule two:

The anime shows that are required are XXXHolic (obviously), Pokemon, FMA, Bleach, Inuyasha and Soul Eater. You may add more anime if you like, depending on how long you want the story to be, because I want each of them to be at least 2-3 chapters long, this includes XXXHolic but that one doesn't have to be as long since it will appear in both the beginning and ending. Oh, and the anime don't have to be in that particular order.

Rule three:

The enemy can be anyone you like. However, it has to be, as I said, connected to the Dark Ocean and the virus that infected Diaboromon and Kokomon, it has to be powerful and so on and so forth. Make its mission and its means fit its personality and nature, but make him interesting and not overly cliche.

Rule four:

The story should rated M since some of the anime have a lot of gore and perverted innuendos in it. As always, save the romance for later, not that you have much of a choice really, but one pairing that has to be in this story is WizGato.

Rule five:

All the digimon can digivolve to ultimate in this story, mostly Gatomon and Patamon. Also, they have to become Megas naturally by the end of this story, during the final fight definitely.

Rule six:

No character bashing as always and keep the characters in character.

Rule seven:

Be creative and have fun!

* * *

**Digimon Adventure/Digimon Frontier**

**Walker: Alright punks, here is the plot for this story. When Myotismon was defeated for the final time, the Digidestined and their digimon had to say their goodbyes to each other. Now, over 50 years later, the digital world has once again made contact with the human world in the form of the soon to be Legendary Warriors, whom are also the grandchildren of the Chosen ones. Things begin to fall in place when they not only get their spirits but meet their own partners as well. With the help of two others and their digimon, they begin to realize their own destiny, and the truth of the events 50 years ago.  
**

Rule one:

The story takes place over 50 years after episode 50 of Digimon Adventure 02 and the epilogue never happened. For Frontier, it will start on episode one.

Rule two:

The story will be rated T with lots of action, adventure, suspense and a little bit of romance. The canon ones definitely to this story are Taiora, KenKari, Joumi and Kouyako. TK, Cody and Willis' spouses are up to you but shouldn't really matter much.

Rule three:

Relations are as follows. Takuya is Tai and Sora's grandson, Kouji and Kouichi are Ken and Kari's grandsons, Izumi is Mimi and Joe's granddaughter, Tommy is Cody's grandson and JP is Izzy and Miyako's grandson.

Rule four:

Their partners will be Takuya-Veemon, Kouji-Salamon, Izumi-Hawkmon, Tommy-Armadillomon, JP-Tentomon and Kouichi-Wormmon. They have to meet their partners at the same time they receive their spirits.

Rule five:

You have to make 2 ocs for this story, one being TK's granddaughter and the other being Willis' grandson. They have to be the same age as Takuya, though Willis' grandson can be about a year older. For TK's granddaughter, her partner is to be Wizardmon(he had been reborn by this time) and her appearance is up to you though she must share physical features with her grandfather. For Willis' grandson, his partner is to be Terriermon and he looks eerily like his grandfather, having the same hair color, style and eye color. This is significant for later.

Rule six:

The digimentals have to be use and all of their armored forms have to be used as well, such as Shadramon, Tylomon, Bucchiemon, etc. This will apply for Patamon as well after he hatches. The crests have to have a role later on as they will inherit them. Decide whom inherits which.

Rule seven:

The digimon of their grandparent's have to make their appearances as well and will have to help out on their journey. They are able to digivolve on their own by this point.

Rule eight:

The celestial digimon have more backstory than what was told. In this sorta AU, Seraphimon is TK's Patamon, Ophanimon is Kari's Gatomon(so she should have the X-shaped scar on her hand, more shown when she is reborn) and Cherubimon is Willis' Kokomon. For Cherubimon's "betrayal", twist up the story. He had already been infected with the virus and reborn once so use that to your advantage.

Rule nine:

Include the Dark ocean as a prominent "enemy"/emotional tool in this story, especially with the twins.

Rule ten:

Change the ending a bit so it is a little more...satisfying. Maybe a reunion between the now elderly digidestined and their digimon. Something other than what they often do at the end of Digimon.

Rule eleven:

Be creative and have fun with it.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure/Digimon Data Squad  
**

**Walker: Alright ingrates! Here's the plot line for this story. Yuuko Kamiya and Sarah Damon are sisters, making Marcus and Kristy Damon the cousins of Tai and Kari Kamiya. After defeating Kimeramon and the Digimon Emperor, the digidestined and their digimon take a break from the digital world. However, this was just the calm before the storm as, one by one, each of the older and newer digidestined and their digimon, excluding Ken and Wormmon, are apprehended by the Digimon Data Squad under the authorities of Sampson's superiors. Imagine Tai and Kari's surprise when they find out that Marcus is one of the squad members! Will the digidestined be able to get out of this mess in time to stop the storm just upon the horizon threatening to destroy all they know?  
**

Rule one:

For the Adventure gang, this is after Ken renounces himself as the Digimon emperor, around episode 23 or so. In Data Squad, this is up to you, but this has to be set before they can digivolve to ultimate.

Rule two:

The story is to be rated T and the pairings are up to you as I will accept any of them. Just balance out the romance with the actual story, and we'll be fine.

Rule three:

Marcus and Kristy were visiting when the first digimon came out of the Kamiya family's computer. They obviously don't remember much of this, or maybe they do but have suppressed the memory like Tai did. Deal with it however you wish.

Rule four:

Both Yggdrasil and Malomyotismon are the main baddies obviously. Balance out the problems with both the Adventure's villains and the Data Squad's viilains.

Rule five:

Digimon Hurricane Touchdown has to have a couple of chapters or one long chapter with the twist of Marcus', Thomas' and Yoshi's presence. Combine aspects of both the Japanese version and American version, such as the older digidestined are taken by Kokomon, the reason behind his disappearance and the details of the fight.

Rule six:

You can make up your own ending for your story if you didn't like the ending to Data squad and Adventure 02.

Rule seven:

Be creative, make it interesting and have fun with it!

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah, I came up with this this morning. I hope you take and interest in it!  
**


End file.
